Great Hall/News (The Daily Prophet)/Archive
''SEAMUS LIVRETT: Scary Execution'' At his execution, Seamus Livrett was allowed a wand to hold off the Dementor executing him. He was scared and couldn't think of a happy thought for his Patronus so ended up being kissed. It was scary. ''MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN'' Dementors have joined the Dark Lord's side aswell as Livrett and they are murdering muggles and muggle-borns. Only one out of the wizarding world can defeat them. Livrett's soul has been revived and the Ministry of Magic is going to be infiltrated by Dark Lord Grindelwald (he was reborn). Innocent blood shall be split, and servant and master shall be reunited once more. Meanwhile, pure-blood Ludovic Hill has been having the Dementor's Kiss and he shall be gone for quite a few weeks. We wish good to Ludovic. When Ludovic's revived, he will be known to write the book Dangerous Dementors with Deadly Kisses. ''HIPPOGRIFFNAPPING: Where have they gone? Hogwarts' Care of Magical Creatures' Professor, Duncan Dragovich's Hippogriffs all went mi ssing at around 5am on Friday, March 18th, 2011. The Professor went to check on them when all he found was human footprints. There was about 10 of them. If you have any information, please contact Professor Dragovich. It is believed that the Dark Lord took them, for any reason. Each Hippogriff have a Hogwarts badge. ''UFO: What's in the sky? Earlier this evening, 6 Dementors have been wandering the skies and met an unidentified flying object. It had brown and black wings, it was white and had yellow-brown back hooves and claws as its front legs. It had a horse- like tail and no one knew what it was. If you identify this object please send an Interdepartmental Memo to the Ministry. ''DOOMED AZKABAN'' Seamus R. Livrett (Seamus Romolus Livrett) has escaped from Azkaban and hired dementors to kiss muggle-borns. Luckily, most of the creatures and wizards have placed charms on muggle-borns and they are 100% safe. Meanwhile another Hogwarts Hippogriff has been struck with a killing curse early this evening by a death eater named LM (''Lucius Malfoy) ''NEW DECREE The Wizengamot has passed a decree for all Hogwarts Staff to submit to investigation on the matter of the Hippogriff Investigation. Go to the Wizengamot Notice Board to see more info. ''LOST HIPPOGRIFFS: Two spotted! There has been 2 Hippogriffs down Knockturn Alley, the alley way devoted to the Dark Arts. That makes people think more and more that one of the Dark Lord's followers took them. Keep an eye-out for them! So far, 2 have been found dead, 1 has been spotted in the Forest of Dean (but not found, yet) , and 2 recovered in Knockturn Alley. 6 Hippogriffs are still missing, and if you have spotted any with the Hogwarts badge, please contact Prof. Duncan Dragovich. ''POOR HIPPOGRIFF: One found dead in Forest of Dean The 1 Hippogriff spotted in the Forest of Dean was found dead in the center of the forest. If you have any information, please contact Head Warlock of the Wizengamot and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Duncan Dragovich. ''DECREE PASSED'' The Wizengamot has passed a new decree to allow the Cruciatus curse as a punishment for crimes. However, the curse will only be allowed if the Wizengamot picks it as a punishment. ''Hippogriff Update'' All 10 Hippogriffs have been found. Go here to find all info. Meanwhile, after killing a Hippogriff and commiting a bunch of other crimes, the three Malfoys have been sent to Azkaban and are awaiting trial. ''Malfoy Update'' All three Malfoys have been to trial and 2 of them have been found guilty. Lucius Malfoy was found guilty of joining the Death Eaters and Murder. He has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. All three Malfoys faced those charges. Draco Malfoy was also found guilty and sentenced to torture. Narcissa Malfoy has been found not guilty. Find the trial here. ''LAST THREE TRIALS'' The Wizengamot just had 3 trials to deal with (Mundungus Fletcher, Saphira Snape and Fenrir Greyback.) After 3 days of voting, the Wizengamot has sentenced Mundungus Fletcher to Torture and Saphira Snape and Fenrir Greyback both to Torture then Death. Please visit Courtroom 1 for more. ''Attempted Murder of a Gryffindor 3rd Year'' Draco Dragovich was taken from a boys washroom on the 3rd floor of Hogwarts earlier today. He was missing for about an hour so his brother, Professor Duncan Dragovich decided to go look for him. He was going floor after floor until he found him in the Fourth Floor Storage Room. But, Draco wasn't alone. He was with former Death Eater, Rodolphus Lestrange. Duncan, trained for situations like that, shot a stunning spell at Lestrange right away. It knocked him out. Rodolphus is now in Azkaban awaiting trial. He is charged with 33 counts of capital murder, joining the death eaters and attempted murder. Now, his fate is with the Wizengamot. ''Body Found in Great Hall'' In the Hogwarts Great Hall, a body of an elderly man was found. It is unknown who's body it is but the Great Hall will be closed until further notice due to a Ministry order. All things that should take place in the Great Hall will be taking place outside the castle. ''Update:Murder Investigation'' The Ministry of Magic was not able to find any clues in the murder of the unidentified person. The case is currently still open. ''Lord Voldemort's Final Horcrux Found'' The final Horcrux of Tom "Lord Voldemort" Riddle was found and destroyed by Professor Amias Aimery. Aimery described the horcrux as a hand written note to Miss Erika Snape, daughter of Severus Snape. Erika claims Voldemort wanted her to become a Death Eater and bring him back, due to her Father's betrayal. However, when Professor Aimery found this out, he immediately burned and destroyed it. It was the first time in over a decade that one of the Lord Voldemort's horcruxes were seen and possibly the last. Category:Hogwarts School